Inspired by
by ncsgirl
Summary: What happens when an author contracts her services to Seto Kaiba? This.


Wheeeeeeeee! I'm going to try to write a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please be gentle. I've seen three episodes of the show and all of them were North American T_T If you flame me, Seto will throw you screaming from his helicopter.  
  
A/N: This was inspired by DarkShadowFlame and Dragon's1girl whose names I don't think I spelled right and Lilad.  
  
Warning: There may be bashing ahead... I'm not sure yet. We'll see.  
  
Seto Kaiba glared at the girl in front of his desk. How she had gotten in he didn't know, but would find out. Why she was calling him Seto instead of Mr. Kaiba was beyond him. Again, he would find that out. Why she seemed possessed was simple. Suprisingly it wasn't her gothic attire. The grin on her face was something that would have made the Cheshire cat green with envy.  
  
"Well?" She asked brightly. He scoweled.  
  
"No. Get out and don't come back." He then proceeded to push her out of the office but found he couldn't move.  
  
"This is my fic and I can offer my services to anyone. I could easily have gone to some one like... oh, Yugi Moto maybe? Or how about Joey Wheeler? Or maybe even Ryou-" He scoweled and she stopped.  
  
"I'll accept on one condition." Seto leaned foward. "You tell me how you got in here, why you're calling me Seto instead of Mr. Kaiba and what possessed you to dress like that."  
  
"That's three conditions unless you preface it with something like 'unless you answer my questions'." She grinned wider presumeing that was possible.  
  
"Fine. Just tell me how." His temper was growing short and he was ready to call security on her.  
  
"Author powers."  
  
"What?" He stared at her and her grin disappeared.  
  
"Look, you're being offered power unimaginable and you won't take it? Think Seto, you could actually win a duel once in a while and you could beat Yugi and Pegasus and Joey all at once!" Her offer was tempting, and she was adamant that he accept. He thought for a minute.  
  
"Alright."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Joey and Yugi were hanging out in the card shop with Tea ((A/N: I have a Tea Bashing hammer! Yay!)) doing nothing imparticular when what should appear but a minature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer- er, I mean... a menacing black helicopter.  
  
"Joey, stop." Yugi said as Joey flew the toy menacing black helicopter around the card shop and straight at...  
  
...Seto Kaiba!  
  
"I challenge you both to a duel," quoth ((Karla: That's not a word! Seto: It is. *gets the dictionary* See? Karla: So it is...)) Seto melodramatically pointing at Joey and Yugi.  
  
Yugi wanted to say no and Joey had some choice words all lined up but what came out was:  
  
"You're on," from Joey and from Yugi:  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
And so the duel commenced. Seto drew remarkable hands allowing him to get his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the feild in two turns and utterly devastate his opponents.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Yugi asked while Joey stared at the place where his Red Eyes had stood.  
  
"My secret." Seto gave a cocky half smile before turning to Joey.  
  
"I'll be back for you Mutt." He said.  
  
Joey wanted to tell him again that he wasn't a damn dog and then to break his nose. Instead:  
  
"Woof!" was all he managed.  
  
Seto laughed manically as he left.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Noah!" Seto yelled. Noah promptly appeared on his computer screen.  
  
"What? Come back for more?" He asked snidely.  
  
"I want a rematch." Seto replied. Noah wanted to say 'Fine. I'll beat you again.' What came out was:  
  
"No! I'm scared you'll beat me!"  
  
"Well? You won once. Get out here and I'll face you properly." Seto smirked at the screen. Noah had choice words for Seto, but what came out this time was:  
  
"No! I don't want to!" And he promptly((Karla: You use Promptly way too much. Seto: You use capitals way too much. And you disrupt the story. Karla: I'm the author! Seto: No, I'm the author. Karla: Oh yeah...)) ran away.  
  
"Big brother? What are you doing?" Mokuba asked, seeing his brother smirking at the empty computer screen.  
  
"Thinking. Let's go out for ice cream." Seto replied quickly.  
  
"Ice cream?! Yay!" Mokuba replied, happily going with his brother.  
  
There? What do you think? I'm proud of my first attempt. Pixie Stix and cookies for all! 


End file.
